movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Hat
Top Hat is Captain Star's fourth tug. He is an uppity and snobbish character with a monocle, top hat and a Posh English accent who looks down on everyone, both his friends and his foes, thinking that he is the best tug in the Star Fleet. Bio *Although he tries to avoid any job that will make his paint dirty, he is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port, mainly distributing railway rolling stock with his barges Frank and Eddie. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Top Hat is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920's, although he also resembles John-A.-Dialogue-&-Sons-built New York Central Tugboat 13, which is also a railway tug, and his personality is based on Kenneth Williams. His name derives from his trademark hat. Despite his problem with dirty jobs, he is often used to tow Lord Stinker the garbage barge in episodes such as High Tide. In High Tide, he gained a great respect for the barge. Yet in other episodes he complains about the garbage itself, and often teases Warrior for his garbage smell. *Like O.J., Top Hat's whistle is very deeply pitched, but softened somewhat in comparison with O.J.'s - he is also fitted with a fog-horn as shown in the episode, Ghosts. *Aside from his snobbish personality, Top Hat's most distinguishing feature is his elevated wheelhouse - it's this feature that distinguishes him as a railway tug, as real tugs built to haul railroad rolling stock on barges had equally high wheelhouses to allow their pilots and crews to see over the top of their high loads. Unlike his real-world counterparts however, Top Hat can bob his wheelhouse up and down, giving his model an extra element of movement which was often used for dramatic or comedic purposes. Top Hat cares mainly about himself and saving his own neck. He may pretend to be cool and collected, but when he is actually faced with a threat or is placed in danger, he will panic and complain. This type of behaviour is shown in the episodes Ghosts and Regatta. He is often ridiculed by his companions, particularly Ten Cents and the villainous Z-Stacks. Despite his self-absorbed and arrogant demeanor, Top Hat has proven himself on numerous occasions and can cope fairly well in an emergency. He also cares for the rest of the Star Fleet, although he does not show it. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed (cameo; larger role in deleted scene) *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Nothing to Declare *The Race *Ship In Distress *Naval Manoeuvres Trivia *His face masks (except his shocked face mask) were sold to Ryan of The Star Tugs Company (formerly The Star Tugs Trust), although the whereabouts of his model are currently unknown, making him the only Star Tug that hasn't been sold. *Top Hat is the only character who can raise his head (wheelhouse) up and down. *Top Hat is the only railway tug in Bigg City Port. *Top Hat is the only character of the Star Fleet known to have a foghorn. Merchandising *TAKARA (discontinued) *Pin Badge (discontinued) *ERTL (cancelled) Voice Actors * John Baddeley (TUGS) * French Tickner (Salty's Lighthouse) * Masashi Ebara (Japan) Gallery Top_Hat_-_TUGS_Photobook_Picture.jpg Top_Hat.jpg Top_Hat1.jpg QuarantineTopHat.jpg Sunshine114.jpg TopHatandZebedee.png Top_Hat3_.jpg TopHatMunitions.png Munitions32.jpg SleepingTopHat.jpg Sunshine6.png Sunshine16.png Munitions34.jpg Munitions36.jpg Ghosts24.png Tophat.png TopHatLStinkerFrankEddie.png TopHat.HighTide..png TopHat.Bow.png TopHatiknowthatwhistle.png TopHat....png Pirate_(12).png Pirate_(10).png Warrior8.png TopHatinTrapped.jpg TopHatAnnoyedHightide.png HighTideSnap_3.jpg TopHatRegatta.1.png RegattaTopHatscared.png TopHatIwouldhavebeeninvited.png Regatta42.png TheBiggcityfreeze3.jpg LordStinker.TopHat..png TugsHighTide3.png Top Hat (from TUGS).jpg Top Hat (TUGS).jpg Category:Characters Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Star Fleet Category:Tugboats Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TUGS Characters Category:TUGS